


lipstick and leather

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek Hale is a Softie, Embedded Images, Episode Related, Episode: s02e03 Ice Pick, Erica Reyes Appreciation, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “My mom never allowed me to wear high heels,” Erica says, biting her lip. “She said it was too dangerous.”There's hunger in her eyes, but there's also still remnants of a fear ingrained in her by years of illness. She doesn't trust her new abilities yet.Derek's mouth curves into the shadow of a smile. “It's not too dangerous now.”[Set during 2x03.]





	lipstick and leather

“My mom never allowed me to wear high heels,” Erica says, biting her lip. “She said it was too dangerous.”

There's hunger in her eyes, but there's also still remnants of a fear ingrained in her by years of illness. She doesn't trust her new abilities yet.

Derek's mouth curves into the shadow of a smile. “It's not too dangerous now.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

He trails her like a shadow, observes her picking out new things, staring at her reflection in awe, like she's _seeing_ herself for the first time. He's pretty sure sixteen year old girls aren't supposed to dress quite so revealingly, but he can smell joy pouring from her in a constant stream, spiking every time she tries on a new skirt or top, and Derek doesn't have the heart to say anything.

After what feels like hours and was surely even longer she has decided on a considerable amount of new clothes, standing almost proudly next to the pile that has formed in her changing booth.

Derek motions to the short leather skirt and leopard print stilettos she's wearing and Erica smiles. It's the first time he sees her do that.

“I'm keeping those on,” she states confidently and something in Derek's chest gives a small twinge, almost hopeful. The bite didn't just change her body. Her whole being has metamorphosed, becoming something vibrant and dazzling and strong after leaving behind a cocoon of doubt and insecurity.

Maybe he did manage to better the life of someone else. Maybe he is finally doing the right thing.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The school building looms ahead, buzzing with activity. Lunch break. Erica eyes it like she can't wait to get inside.

“Remember, this is the first time you'll be around so many people. It will be noisy and the smells will be overwhelming. Just walk along the hallway for a bit, to get used to it all. I'll be waiting here. Be back in five minutes, tops.”

Erica turns to him, raising here eyebrows challengingly. “Anything else?”

Derek scowls. “Try not to draw attention.”

Erica's heart skips treacherously as she nods.

Derek still lets her go.

 

 

They drive off with squealing tires, leaving Scott and Stiles behind, gaping after them.

“How was it?”

Erica takes a deep breath and then dissolves into giggles. “It was great. It was.. you should have seen their _faces_.” She laughs again. “This is the best day of my life.”

There is a sensation, tingling, close to Derek's heart. It takes him a moment to recognize it: happiness, shared through a pack bond. He had almost forgotten what that felt like.

“Thank you, Derek. I know you said not to draw attention, but...”

Derek swallows past the lump that has formed in his throat. “It's fine.”

Erica sighs, contentedly sinking back in her seat, smiling to herself, and Derek vows right there and then that he'll never let anything happen to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love :)


End file.
